El secreto de un hombre lobo
by Spngirl29
Summary: AU. Basado en el quinto y sexto libro de la saga. Remus comienza a ver a Sirius como algo más que un amigo.
1. Un encuentro inesperado

_"Estas calles muggles son todas iguales"_ pensó Sirius, bajo su forma animal, mientras caminaba por una de las tantas calles de Londres en busca de su objetivo. Soltó un pequeño bufido. Estaba cansado de caminar por Londres bajo la apariencia de un perro. Se detuvo frente a un bar a descansar, pues sus patas ya no aguantarían mucho más si no descansaba. Sirius, en tanto que descansaba del largo día que había tenido, miraba con atención las tiendas muggles, ya que le llamaban mucho la atención, y, en ese pequeño rato, el dueño del bar, un hombre rechoncho y bonachón le ofreció algunas sobras de su bar. Sirius no sabía que tenía hambre hasta que olfateó la comida que le habían puesto enfrente.

-Come anda, que estás más flaco que la rabia. - dijo el hombre con una sonrisa. Sirius obedeció al instante no sin antes dedicarle una mueca de agradecimiento. Una vez hubo terminado de comer se sentía más optimista respecto a lo que buscaba._ "No puede andar muy lejos" _se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza, _"Además esto es lo único que me queda por recorrer"_. Así pues, con estos pensamientos decidió reanudar su búsqueda. Al poco rato de caminar, Sirius consiguió distinguir un fuerte olor que le resultaba muy familiar. Volvió a inspirar y dejó que el aroma le llenara. Sí, no había ninguna duda de que se trataba de él, de lo que buscaba, de Remus John Lupin. Más contento que nunca, comenzó a seguir el olor, pues tal era su fuerza, que su antiguo compañero no podía estar muy lejos. Miró a su alrededor y distinguió sin ningún problema a su amigo, que acababa de salir de un bar un tanto descuidado y empezaba a andar calle abajo. Sirius comenzó a correr detrás de él, y cuando llegó a la altura del muchacho, comenzó a ladrarle.

Por su parte, Remus, ni se imaginaba que aquel gran perro negro que se encontraba a su lado y no dejaba de ladrarle era su antiguo amigo y compañero Sirius Orion Black, por lo que se limitó a sonrerír al animal y a acariciarle la cabeza y después continuó su camino. Black se quedó anonadado ¿cómo podía ser, que uno de sus mejores amigos no le reconociera? Se apresuró a alcanzar de nuevo a Lupin, pero esta vez, le cortó el paso. No valieron de nada los intentos de sortearle, pues Sirius volvía a cortarle el paso. Remus comenzaba a mosquearse con la actitud de aquel perro_."Me vas a reconocer a la fuerza si hace falta" _pensó Sirius, y, sin previo aviso, aquel gran perro negro se abalanzó sobre Lupin y comenzó a lamerle la cara en actitud juguetona. Los intentos del muchacho de zafarse de la bola de pelo negra que tenía encima fueron en vano, por lo que decidió esperar a que el perro se cansara y lo dejara en paz, tenía tiempo de sobra. Sirius no se lo podía creer, Remus no le reconocía, aunque aún tenía la esperanza de que lo hiciera, por lo que dejó de lamerle la cara y le miro a los ojos con sus ojos grises. Lupin miró los ojos de aquel perro y por un instante pensó que aquel gran perro podría ser_..."Es imposible que sea él" _se dijo para si mismo, pero había algo en aquellos ojos que le decían que se equivocaba, por lo que decidió probar suerte.

-¿Canuto? -preguntó en un leve susurro al perro. Cualquiera que lo viera allí con el perro encima y hablándole, diría que estaba loco. _"¡Aleluya!" _pensó Sirius y comenzó a ladrar y a mover la cola alegre a la vez que se quitaba de encima del hombre. Remus, que había interpretado aquellos ladridos y esa alegría que parecía demostrar el perro como un sí, no se lo podía creer, uno de sus mejores amigos y el único en el que ahora podía confiar estaba allí, en Londres. Lupin se agachó al su lado y le susurro algo mientras disimulaba acariciándole la cabeza.

-Sígueme Canuto.

Y Sirius, como buen perro obediente, siguió a Lupin. Tras pasar unas cuantas manzanas, el aspecto de los edificios era más descuidado. Además, el alumbrado era, en la mayoría de las calles de por allí, muy deficiente, por lo que Sirius dedujo que se encontraban en la parte más pobre de la ciudad.

-No es mucho, pero por lo menos tengo un techo. -dijo Lupin, en tono de disculpa, o al menos eso le pareció a Sirius, el cual seguía al hombre como si de su mascota se tratara. Después de dos calles más, Remus se paro frente a un edificio antiguo, y un tanto destartalado, pero que parecía completamente habitable, debido a las luces que se veían a través de las ventanas de los diferentes pisos. El hombre abrió la puerta y dejo pasar a Canuto. Una vez dentro, en el portal, Lupin comenzó a subir las escaleras que conducían a los diferentes pisos. Él vivía en el tercer piso.

Una vez en casa de Remus, Sirius volvió a su forma humana, lo que hizo que se viera que, desde su fuga de Azkaban y posterior reencuentro en la _Casa de los Gritos_, se encontraba mejor físicamente. Había dejado de ser un hombre en los huesos, de tener la piel blanca como la leche, de tener el pelo enmarañado y, por supuesto, había dejado de estar lleno de suciedad. Mientras Lupin acomodaba el sofá y servía algo de té para él y su amigo, Sirius se fijó en unos destellos que provenían de lo que parecía ser la habitación de Lupin. Al acercarse, pudo comprobar que se trataban de dos cadenas de plata, que supuso que las utilizaba para cuando lidiaba con aquel "pequeño problema peludo".

-¡Sirius! - lo llamó Remus mientras sonreía y se acercaba a él, con los brazos abiertos, dispuesto a darle un gran abrazo.

-¡Remus, viejo amigo! - río Sirius y abrazó a su amigo con fuerza, ya que, desde el encuentro en la _Casa de los Gritos_ no se habían vuelto a ver, y ver a un antiguo amigo, siempre reconforta.

Tras unos segundos abrazados, se separaron y se miraron ambos, muy contentos de volver a verse. Remus invitó a su amigo a sentarse en el sofá mientras tomaban una taza de té y hablaban de sus cosas. Sirius aceptó con gusto, pues ya estaba algo harto de tener que alimentarse únicamente de las sobras que le daba la gente o de restos de comida que encontraba en los cubos de la basura. Lupin le sirvió el té y lo miró con perspicacía mientras Sirius le daba a un pequeño sorbo a su té. Alzó la vista y se encontro con la mirada de Remus. Sonrió.

-¿Qué me miras Lupin? -preguntó Sirius.

-¿Tú, un Black, en Londres, un lugar lleno de muggles? - quisó saber Lupin, el cual aún no entendía como él, Sirius Orion Black, de familia de sangre limpia, se encontraba en aquellos momentos en su casa, tomando té, en un edificio lleno de muggles, aunque, a decir verdad, a Sirius nunca le había importado juntarse con muggles. Él hombre de pelo negro rio.

-Es una larga historia Lunático. -respondió Sirius, mientras cogía una galleta de jengibre que Lupin había sacado previamente.

-Ah, pues puedes contármela Canuto, tenemos toda la noche. - dijo Remus sonriendo a su amigo mientras bebía té de su taza.

Así pues, pasaron la noche los dos amigos, juntos, rememorando viejos tiempos como alumnos de Hogwarts, riendo y pásandolo bien, como ninguno de los dos lo había hecho en años, muchos años, sintiéndose como dos magos completamente normales, sin tener que preocuparse de si lo capturaban para volver a Azkaban y sin preocuparse del estado de la luna aquella noche. Simplemente siendo ellos dos, dos grandes amigos, Sirius Orion Black y Remus John Lupin.


	2. Nada volverá a ser lo que era

-Vamos Sirius, muévete, o llegaremos tarde. -dijo Remus mientras empujaba levemente el cuerpo de su amigo, el cual le contestó con un leve gemido mientras se daba media vuelta para seguir durmiendo. Lupin frunció el entrecejo y suspiró. Como no se dieran prisa, no llegarían a tiempo a Grimmauld Place para la primera reunión de la Orden del Fénix después de más de 10 años.

-¡Sirius! ¡Muévete! -gritó Remus, desesperado porque Canuto se moviera de una vez. No obtuvo respuesta, excepto los ronquidos de su amigo. Volvió a suspirar. _"Como sean así todos los días, lo echo de mi casa" _pensó Lupin, aunque en el fondo sabía que no era capaz de echarle.

-¡HIJO DE...!- espetó Sirius, saltando de la cama en la que hacía unos instantes estaba durmiendo cuando sintió que un líquido completamente helado recorrió su cabeza pasando a su espalda.

-Así aprenderás. -respondió Remus sonriendo con satisfacción, mientras dejaba el vaso que había utilizado para mojar a Sirius en la encimera de la cocina.

-Está te la guardo Moony -dijo Sirius con el entrecejo fruncido mientras se quitaba su camisa, que ahora estaba un tanto mojada. -¿Me puedes prestar una? -preguntó mientras miraba a Lupin con el pecho descubierto. Remus, que se encontraba en la cocina en esos instantes, preparando algo de comer para Canuto, desvió su mirada hacia su amigo y se sorprendió al ver que Sirius tenía su punto sexy de aquella manera. Se sonrojó al instante. ¿Cómo había pensado aquello?

-Sí claro, coje alguna de mi armario, supongo que te quedarán bien. -respondió Remus, sin mirar a su amigo, solo por precaución. Una vez escuchó los pasos de Sirius que se alejaban hacía su habitación, sacudió su cabeza._ "Remus John Lupin, Sirius es un amigo, y nada más" _pensó para sí el hombre lobo, pero la imagen de su amigo con el torso descubierto volvió a hacer acto de presencia en su mente y Lupin no pudo contener un leve suspiro. Sacudió su cabeza de nuevo y decidió no volver a pensar en aquello nunca más.

Una vez hubieron desayunado y demás, Sirius volvió a su forma animal, para salir de casa hacia el 12 de Grimmauld Place, la antigua casa de sus padres, pues no podía arriesgarse a que lo descubrieran.

El jaleo que había en el 12 de Grimmauld Place era algo que Sirius no había visto nunca en aquella casa; gente de un lado para otro, dándose empujones, a los cuales seguían unos leves "Perdone" o "Disculpe". Él y Remus se dirijieron a la cocina, donde se encontraban los demás integrantes de la Orden del Fénix, sorteando a unos cuantos magos que iban y venían.

-¡Remus! ¡Sirius! -gritó una voz femenina en cuanto aparecieron por la puerta de la cocina. Lupin abrazó a la muchacha con una gran sonrisa. Sirius, en cambio, tornó los ojos, no sabía por qué, pero no le había echo mucha gracia ver ese abrazo.

-¡Tonks! Cuánto tiempo...¿qué tal todo? -preguntó Remus a Nymphadora, mientras se alejaba con ella para poder hablar más tranquilamente. Sirius, por otra parte, decidió sentarse en una de las tantas sillas que rodeaban la mesa de la cocina. Suspiró con el cejo fruncido. No sabía por qué, pero no le gustaba la relación entre Lupin y Tonks. Y mientras pensaba en sus cosas, la cosa no fue a mejor. _"Hombre, el que faltaba" _pensó Canuto mientras vió a Snape entrar en la cocina. Éste le dedicó una sonrisa llena de desprecio.

-Al parecer se ha escapado un chucho pulgoso de Azkaban...Será mejor que informe a los dementores del asunto.- escupió despectivamente Severus mientras miraba al pelinegro con odio. Sirius se levantó de la silla lleno de rabia, fulminándole con la mirada. Black iba a replicar cuando sintió una mano sobre su hombro, apaciguándole.

-Sí, un ex -mortífago junto a un gran grupo de dementores sería algo digno de presenciar.-el mordaz comentario de Remus sorprendió a Sirius, quien pocas veces había oído tales palabras en boca de su normalmente pacífico compañero.

Severus gruñó, alejándose de ellos, abriéndose paso entre los aurores hasta llegar al lado de Dumbledore quien conversaba con Alastor Moody.

-Colega, quién diría que eras capaz de contestar de esa manera...-rió el animago. El licántropo solo se encogió de hombros.

-Te has perdido muchas cosas desde que te encerraron en Azkaban Sirius. - y con este comentario se sentó en la silla al lado del pelinegro, mirando a Dumbledore, el cual comenzaba a hablar del motivo de aquella reunión.

Sirius miró la hora en aquel antiguo reloj de la cocina de Grimmauld Place. Sabía que llevaba allí horas, pero no tantas como se suponía. La mayoría de los miembros de la Orden ya se habían marchado, los señores Weasley a "La Madriguera", Dumbledore a Hogwarts, o eso pensaba el pelinegro, Severus _Quejicus_ Snape a donde fuera que vivía...bueno, ese como si desaparecía de la faz de la tierra, que a Sirius Black no le importaba lo más mínimo. Los últimos en marchar fueron_ Ojoloco _Moody y Tonks, la cual dió un cálido abrazo a su amigo lo que hizó que Black gruñera por lo bajo. Finalmente allí solo quedaban él y Remus Lupin.

-Oye Moony, -comenzó a hablar Sirius. Lupin levantó la vista de lo que estaba haciendo para mirarle. -Quería darte las gracias por lo de antes. -concluyó. Remus se sorprendió con el comentario.

-Vaya, vaya ¿desde cuando los Black dan las gracias? -bromeó el licántropo, haciendo reír al pelinegro.

-Supongo que Azkaban me ha cambiado. -sonrió Sirius, sonando algo apenado, pues había estado encerrado en aquella prisión doce años por un delito que no cometió. Sacudió su cabeza. Lupin lo miraba mordiéndose su labio inferior, sabiendo que quizá había metido la pata hasta el fondo. Suspiró antes de hablar.

-Bueno Sirius, un placer verte de nuevo. -dijo Remus mientras sonreía. Black, por su parte lo miró con una media sonrisa. Lupin dedujo que aquella sonrisa no podía tramar algo bueno.

-Oye, Lunático, ¿por qué no pasas la noche aquí? Es tarde, y además te devuelvo el favor de haberme aguantado ayer. -comentó Sirius mirando a su amigo, el cual lo miraba sorprendido.

-Bueno…yo...-comenzó a decir Lupin mientras consideraba la oferta que le acaban de ofrecer. _"__A ver, ya he pasado alguna noche con Sirius_" pensó Remus, maldiciéndose por cómo había quedado la frase, _"__y no me he muerto"_ concluyó. Miro al pelinegro, el cual lo miraba esperanzado.

-Está bien Sirius, me quedo, pero nada de bromas ni nada por el estilo. –advirtió el licántropo, pues ya conocía de sobra al animago. Este, por su parte, alzó sus brazos, dando a entender que aceptaba lo que su amigo decía.

-No sabía que me tenías miedo, Moony. –bromeó el pelinegro, con una sonrisa burlona en sus labios.

-¿A ti? No digas tonterías por favor Sirius. –rio Lupin mirando a su amigo, lo que hizo que Canuto riera con él_. "A ti te tengo de todo menos miedo" _pensó Remus casi sin darse cuenta aunque mientras su cuerpo estaba con Sirius su mente repetía una y otra vez ese pensamiento. El hombre lobo acabó por admitir, que lo que le daba miedo no era su amigo, si no el hecho de tener que separarse de nuevo de él. Habían sido doce largos años en los que se vio solo, dado que James estaba muerto, Peter, supuestamente también y Sirius estaba encerrado en Azkaban por un delito que no cometió, por lo que volver a estar junto a uno de _Los merodeadores, _uno de los mejores amigos que tuvo en Hogwarts era algo que no quería dejar de sentir por nada del mundo.


End file.
